


please, make me remember

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 18 days to Haus Christmas, Christmas Ornaments, M/M, TEH FEELS, Temporary Amnesia, married Patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine one of the boys temporarily losing their memories because ~injury





	

“Apple cranberry.”

“Hmmm?”

“Apple cranberry pie. We,” Kent clears his throat lightly and tears his eyes from the glinting ornaments on the gigantic Christmas tree in the corner. One ornament in particular draws his eye: the Fabergé egg Lexie’s mom gave them when she visited for the wedding, the one her grandfather had painted for her grandmother which has been passed down through the family ever since. Their something blue. “We crashed the Zimms’ Christmas party, didn’t we? And finished the entire pie by ourselves?“ 

"We were invited.” Alexei pulls Kent closer and strangely Kent doesn’t feel claustrophobic. _Why_.

“Right.” _Because we’re all friends now._

He distinctly remembers the therapy sessions, the breathing techniques, the…everything until **him**. 

His husband. 

Somehow, after sleepless weeks and the heavy fog that choked him, the demons that had clawed at his brain for so many years—taunted him, belittled him with every breath—had finally relented. Somehow, he’d found Alexei.

“You think too much, Kenny,” Alexei rumbles, and Kent lets the familiar cadence of his voice wash over him. He revels in him. 

How did he get so—

Kent twists sharply, nearly throwing both of them off balance, and brings his husband in for a kiss. A soft kiss. A desperate kiss. A declaration. A promise. A vow. 

 _Home_.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
